Le soap de quatorze heure vingt
by jenesuisplusla
Summary: Ox, Kim, Kilik, leurs armes, l'appartement et la télévision. Des journées plus ou moins intéressantes entre deux missions. Série de one shots.


Avant toute chose, je ne possède pas les personnages de Soul Eater et ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant sur eux.

"Le soap de quatorze heure vingt" sera un ensemble de one shot plus ou moins lié sur le groupe d'Ox, Kim et Kilik. L'ambiance sera volontairement tranche de vie mais il y aura bien sûr des liens avec les passages importants du manga et vous verrez peut-être même d'autres personnages en "guest-stars".

Il y aura un peu de tout aussi je vous conseille de lire avec attention chaque note de début de chapitre au cas où l'histoire qui suivrait contienne un pairing/genre n'était pas à votre goût ou des spoilers. Il se pourrait que vous trouviez la façon dont je traite les personnages Out of Character et je m'en excuse si c'est le cas mais bon, on ne peut pas dire qu'on les ai énormément vu c'est pourquoi ma vision des personnages est sûrement très personnelle.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

--------

**Titre **: L'ennui qui suit la victoire

**Personnages, pairing** : Ox, Kim et Jacqueline. Kim/Jacqueline et Kim/Ox sous-entendu.

**Spoiler **: Jusqu'au chapitre 51 (le résultat de la mission est juste une supposition)

--------

Lorsque la nécessité d'avoir un lieu à eux où se réunir devint trop importante pour qu'ils se contentent de se retrouver sur la place de la ville, dans un café ou une salle de Shibusen inoccupée, ils décidèrent d'acheter un appartement.

Comme Ox Ford habitait encore avec ses parents et que Harvar vivait avec eux, ils avaient insistés tous les deux pour en payer la plus grande partie.

Il s'agissait juste d'un deux pièces dans un vieil immeuble qui avait sûrement vu de meilleurs jours plusieurs dizaines d'années auparavant. Le concierge n'avait plus toute sa tête et on pouvait en dire autant de la plupart des voisins.

Le groupe avait juste pris la peine d'aménager le salon d'un canapé défoncé, de vieux fauteuils et d'une table basse bancale. Ils laissaient traîner les sacs contenant leurs affaires regroupés dans un coin de la pièce à côté d'un tas de jeux de sociétés qu'ils avaient amenés là pour les journées pluvieuse où l'ennui faisait la course avec la déprime. L'autre pièce était vide quand leurs sacs de couchages n'étaient pas étalés sur le sol parce qu'ils avaient décidé de passer la nuit ici. Au plafond, quelques étoiles fluorescentes que les jumelles avaient accrochées entouraient une ampoule dont les fils électrique menaçaient de lâcher.

Kilik et Ox l'appelaient « La planque », Jacqueline trouvait ce nom totalement ringard.

Afin de fêter leur victoire contre Arachnophobia ainsi que le retour de Kim et Jacqueline ils s'étaient cotisés pour acheter une télévision.

En vérité, le projet remontait à plus longtemps mais ils n'avaient jusque là pas pris le temps de le mettre à exécution. Une fois l'engin installé et le toast en l'honneur de la victoire, du retour des deux filles, de la télévision, du progrès et de tout un tas d'autres choses auxquelles ils ne s'intéressaient pas réellement fût bu, la vie repris son cours plus ou moins normalement.

Cet après-midi là, Ox, Kim et Jacqueline étaient affalés sur le canapé et regardaient un soap-opera en faisant des commentaires désobligeants. Un des passe-temps favoris de Jacqueline. Kilik et les jumelles étaient en mission avec Black*Star et Harvar était parti chercher un livre à la librairie.

Ox avait voulu rester pour passer plus de temps avec Kim et regrettait la présence très marquée de sa partenaire. Bien sûr ce n'était pas comme si il ne s'y était pas attendu. La sorcière s'était déchaussée, avait retiré ses chaussettes et étendu ses jambes sur la table basse pour profiter du soleil passant à travers la fenêtre ouverte. L'adolescent se serait presque cru au paradis si on oubliait le fond sonore constitué d'un discours niaiseux et des ricanements de Jacqueline.

L'écho du clocher de Shibusen retentit au loin, lui rappelant la promesse faite à ses parents de venir assister à la traditionnelle soirée familiale du dimanche. Le garçon se leva machinalement.

« Il faut que j'y aille. »

Les deux filles le suivirent du regard tandis qu'il attrapait son sac et ses clés pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

« _Reste donc encore un peu avec moi_» répondit Rosa d'un ton enjôleur à un Stan qui sortait sur le palier derrière l'écran de télévision.

Jacqueline se retourna vers le téléviseur après avoir lancé un bref « Salut. » à son camarade, Kim le regardait toujours, le menton collé contre le dossier du canapé, ses doigts jouant avec les motifs floraux jaunis de la housse.

Depuis que la mission « Attaque du château de Baba Yaga » s'était achevé, près d'une semaine auparavant, à chaque fois que Kim devait dire au revoir à Ox Ford elle agissait différemment, bien que toujours maladroitement. Il y avait cette fois où elle ne l'avait pas regardé dans les yeux, la fois où elle lui avait serré la main, celle où elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue, celle où elle avait juste marmonné « Au revoir » d'une voix presque inaudible et puis aussi la fois où elle l'avait frappé. Il avait déjà oublié pourquoi.

Aujourd'hui, elle se contenta d'un salut de la main un peu hésitant. Ox répondit de la même façon et ferma la porte.

« Quelque chose s'est passé avec Ox ?, demanda Jacqueline aussitôt en attrapant une chips dans un bol posé sur la table.

-_Voyons, tu sais bien que c'est impossible_ _: je suis encore en plein divorce_, répondit Stan

-Rien. Rien que tu n'ais vu. Nous sommes toujours ensembles donc…

-_Tu ne viens jamais me voir, accorde moi un peu plus de temps !_, s'écria Rosa d'une voix forcée

-Lorsque j'étais évanouie, dans le château de Baba Yaga.

-Rien, je t'assure. »

Stan se mit à faire les cent pas à l'intérieur de l'écran tandis que Rosa poussait des sanglots factices. Jacqueline se rapprocha de Kim.

La fenêtre était toujours ouverte et les bruits de la rue, les cris des oiseaux, le bruissement des feuilles des arbres dû au vent se mêlait au son sortant de la télévision. Cela aurait posé problème si la série que les deux filles regardaient avait un intérêt quelconque à leurs yeux mais elles ne lui accordaient qu'une faible attention. Kim soupira, bailla et s'affala encore plus sur le canapé avant que Jacqueline ne se tourne vers elle.

« Tu t'ennuies ?

-_Si tu insistes, pourquoi ne pas nous amuser un peu tous les deux ?_, proposa alors Stan, tentateur

-Terriblement. Dis, Jacquie, on ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose de plus amusant ?»

Jacqueline embrassa Kim, Rosa se resserra contre Stan et un vieil air de violon sorti des haut-parleurs.

« Je ne parlais pas vraiment de ce genre d'amusement » précisa Kim tandis que Jacqueline jouait avec la cravate de son uniforme. Rosa, le menton appuyé sur l'épaule de son amant lui susurrait des mots doux à l'oreille assez fort pour que le public les étende. Kim sentait le souffle de son amie dans son cou, des mèches de cheveux noirs lui chatouillaient la nuque et elle n'était pas sûre de savoir si cela la gênait ou faisait parti du plaisir de sentir le corps de Jacqueline sur elle.

Kim était une sorcière et elle ne pouvait donc pas voir ni sentir la longueur des âmes comme le faisaient Maka ou Ox mais elle espérait que c'était ça, que cette douce chaleur qui partait de son cœur pour se diffuser partout dans son corps jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts et se propageait jusque dans le corps de sa partenaire était le lien entre leurs deux âmes.

Rosa poussa un gémissement, Kim reprit ses esprits et s'écarta de Jacqueline.

« On ne devrait pas faire ça ici… Ce n'est pas comme si c'était _notre_ appartement », justifia-t-elle.

Elle aurait du se sentir irrespectueuse d'avoir envie d'aller plus loin, parce qu'elles étaient dans l'appartement de tout le groupe, pas chez elles où personne ne s'occuperait de leurs interactions. Une partie d'elle pensait que c'était mal et inconscient voir complétement stupide de faire ça ici, l'autre s'en moquait et peut-être même trouvait cela excitant d'une certaine manière. Kim voulait juste étouffer cette voix dans sa tête jusqu'à ne plus l'entendre du tout ; la sorcière avait toujours été de mauvaise foi.

La meister attrapa la télécommande et éteint la télévision avant que les mains de Stan ne puissent monter plus haut sous la veste de sa maîtresse.

Celles de Jacqueline hésitèrent un instant mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas.


End file.
